


Cutting Through the Thorns

by CatofApocalypse, WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Crowley Saves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fantasy AU, Gift Art, Halloween Gift Exchange, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, evil plants, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: Art for a Good Omens Halloween Gift Exchange
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hurt Aziraphale, Trick-Or-Treat!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored in CatofApocalypse' piece! - WaldosAKimbo

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139003817@N04/50637739818/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
